the Heart Wants What the Heart Wants
by brook.messner.3
Summary: The fear in his eyes. It was terrifying. Lizzie tried to help him but I held her back. I knew he would suffer. You won't die a quick and painless death if you drown, no, it'll take at least 6 minutes to suffocate. I just wish I could've done something! (RotG fanfic)
1. arriving

AN: So I'm a huge fan of Rise of the Guardians so I got on Facebook and saw the pics of Jack and his sister. I also had a dream about Jack falling through the ice so I decided to mash the past of Jacks memories and my dream together to create this story. There are some name changes. If I get over 200 reads I'll make a sequal with Jacks POV. I also want to tell you about some important stuff for RotG fans. First there is going to be a Rise of the Guardians 2. My friend saw a commercial about it. Second Guardians of Childhood book 5 is coming out this year in June. I've heard that it might be about Jack. It has to be about Jack because why would William Joyce mention him in one of the books if there isn't gonna be a book about him. Well I guess I should write the story. Enjoy!

I woke up this morning in an old bed in an old cabin. Clockwork told me that I'd be in the year 1712 for a while. At least a year. He told me that a young boy would have to die, but I had to make it look like an accident. When I tried to ask Clockwork why the young boy had to die he would say he had something else to do and ignore my question. The only thing he told me about the boy was that his name was Jackson Overland.

My mother called my siblings and me down to breakfast. I ran over to a small cloth-covered doorway. I ripped open the curtain to a tiny closet filled with petticoats. My petticoats were different shades of pink and purple. My sister Agnes' petticoats were different shades of green. I just grabbed one of my petticoats out of the closet and put it on. It was a rosemary color with a white apron. I ran downstairs to my mother making breakfast.

Mother stood at the stove. "Hurry and eat kids." She said.

"Why?" Payton asked.

"Because, we are going into town to meet some new people." Mother said as she handed us breakfast.

"We do need to meet new people." I said with a smile.

"Oh please! You'll chase everyone away with your smarts!" My sister Agnes cooed.

"Well boys should like girls for what's on the inside, not on the outside." I replied.

"Girls hurry up!" Mother said excitedly.

We all looked at each other surprised. "Mum sure is excited." Adam said.

"Yeah!" Patton said.

We all went into town after breakfast. Children ran around, teenagers either worked or sat around talking. I smiled at a girl running around. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my mother talking to a brown haired woman.

"Kids!" Mother yelled. We all ran to her. "Jenny these are my children. This is Agnes, Adam, the twins Payton and Patton, and Brooklynn." My sister sand I curtsied. My brothers bowed.

"Oh, Gene they're absolutely adorable!" Jenny said pinching Adam's cheek. Adam swatted Janny's hand away.

"Thank you miss..." I started.

"Overland, but I give you permission to call me by my first name." Jenny said smiling. "I actually have two children of my own. Children!" Two kids came over. It was the boy and the little girl. "These ones are mine. Elizabeth and Jackson."

Lizzie curtsied. Jackson smirked. He knew I was the girl from outside the shop. He came over to me and grabbed my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you young miss." He said before kissing my hand. I blushed.

"Thank you Jackson. My name is Brooklynn McQue and it's a pleasure to meet you too." I replied.

"My goodness Jack, you're never this much of a flirt!" Jenny said surprised.

"Well none of the girls in this village are as beautiful as this river." He said. He turned to my mother. "Mrs. McQue, do you mind if I show your beautiful daughter around the village?"

"Not at all Jackson! Just have her back by dinner." My mother told him.

Jackson offered his arm. I linked my arm with his and he led me out the door. All of the girls rolled their eyes when they saw Jackson. I giggled a little.

"What?" Jackson asked.

"Oh, nothing it's just, well all of the girls do not seem very happy to see you. Why is that?" I asked.

"Well let's just say, my mother was right. I'm not much of a flirt. I usually pull a lot of pranks on the girls of the village."

I unlinked our arms and looked at him. "Then how do I know you are not pulling a prank on me?" I said.

He chuckled. "Well that depends, do you think I'm a heartless fool who just teases young women? Or do you think I actually have a heart and am trying to be a nice neighbor?"

It didn't take long for me to answer. "Well, nobody's heartless... But there are a lot of fools." He laughed.

"Well I'm not heartless, and I don't mean to brag but, I don't think I'm a fool either." It was my turn to laugh. Jack led me around the village until we ran into the other boys...


	2. boys will be boys

I looked away from the boys hoping they'd get the hint I wanted to ignore them... Didn't work. They ended up waving to Jackson.

"Hey Jack, is she the one we're pulling a prank on?" Asked the blond.

I looked at Jackson in shock. "I thought you said I was different than those other girls!" I told him.

"I-I don't know what they're talking about, honest!" Jack explained.

"Then why don't I believe you? You said that you're known as the prankster. Well tell me this. Do any of the girls in this village actually _trust_ you?" I asked.

Jackson looked like he was going to speak, but quickly closed his mouth. "I...um...never really asked them." He said.

"And why not? Are you to busy planning your next victim? Are you still trying to win the next one over with your charm so you can prank her?"

"I don't really even hang out with these guys."

"Then who do you hang out with?" I demanded.

"I usually play with my sister and her little friends. The younger boys think its funny when I play pranks on the villagers. I don't really mean to hurst anyone...especially you Snowflake." He explained. "So, do you understand now?"

"Yes, I understand now. I'm sorry Jackson, I didn't mean to distrust you." I apologized.

"It's okay, I don't blame you. And you can just call me Jack." He said with a smirk.

"Okay...Jack."

"See you guys later." Jack told his friends.

Jack showed me the rest of the village. Near noon, Jack took me back to my house.

"Thank you for showing me around Jack." I told him.

"No problem Brooklynn. I hope we can do something sometime." Jack said.

"L-like a...date?" I asked shocked.

"What? No, we just met. I just wanted to get your attention. But that doesn't mean we can't go on a date when we get to know each other as friends."

"I can go with that." I told him. "So, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon?"

"Absolutely."

We said our goodbyes and I went inside of my house. _'I can't believe this kid has to die next winter. He's_ _so young.' _I thought.


	3. telling the family

Mother served us dinner not to long after Jack left. After dinner I went up to me and Agnes' room and got on an old-fashioned night gown. The night gown was long, silk and pink. The bed creaked as I got into it. Agnes came into our room, got her light green night gown on and went into her bed. She looked over at me expectantly. I caught her staring and looked over to her.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"So how did your date with Jackson go?" She asked with a mocking-big-sister-tone.

"It wasn't a date!" I laughed. "And he doesn't like to be called Jackson."

"What does he liked to be called then? Romeo?" She asked sarcastically.

"No not Romeo. He likes to be called Jack."

"Well what did you guys talk about?" She asked serious this time.

"Not much... But he did tell me he's quite the prankster. And that he usually plays with his little sister and her friends."

"Oh, so, he's mischievous, and caring?" She asked.

"Hm, I guess so." I said realizing my big sister was right."

"Sounds like an interesting boy." Agnes yawned.

"I guess so." I said.

From there, we both just fell asleep. We woke p early in the morning. The sun was shining bright, the leaves seamed to look greener, and the birds chirped more happily. I knew that it was going to be a great day. I remembered what Clockwork had told me when I arrived in this time period. "You must find a way to kill Jackson Overland, and you must make it look like an accident." That meant, I needed to earn Jack's trust. And that's exactly what I was going to do.

I rushed out of bed and got on a lavender dress with a white apron on. I also put on a white bonnet to match the apron and headed downstairs. Mother was, again, making breakfast.

"Woah, don't you want to eat first?" She asked surprised I was in such a hurry.

"Oh, right. Sorry mom." I apologized.

"That's okay Buggy." She replied.

"Mom!" I complained. "I'm 12 years old now, can you _please_ stop with that ridiculous nickname?"

"Sorry Brook. Well what can I call you?"

"How about what Jackson calls her." Adam said mockingly.

"Well what does Jackson call you?" Mother asked.

"It's Jack, and he just called me Snowflake because he didn't know my name." I explained.

"Nuh uh." Adam protested.

"How would you know anyways?" I asked the little pest.

"When he showed you around town he still called you Snowflake."

"You little brat! You spied on us!" I said in anger.

"Yep! I saw everything that happened."

I used my telepathy powers to communicate with him. _"You better not tell anyone about the fight we had you mischievous creep!"_ I said.

_"Don't worry! I won't!" _I read in his mind.

There was a knock at the door. mother went to go get it. "Brooklynn! Jack's here! He wants to hang out again!" She hollered.

I ran to the door. "You wanna hang out again?" I asked surprised.

"Well yeah, I think you're a lot of fun." He told me. He turned to my mother. "I wanted to ask you Mrs. Overland, would you and your family come over to my house for a little campout we are having?"

My mother smiled. "We'd love to Jack. And you can just call me Gene."

"I shall have Brooklynn back by noon." Jack told her.

"You can keep her a little longer, just make sure she's home by nightfall." Mother replied.

And with that, we were off.

AN; Hey guys! I just went to see _How to Train Your Dragon 2_ and it was amazing? But it was also sad. ;( It _was_ better than the first one. But still it was great and funny! See ya! :)


	4. Having fun

Jack chased me into the village. Some of the villagers children chased after Jack. Finally we got to the top of a hill and Jack tackled me. As soon as escaped from Jack's hold, a bunch of kids jumped on him. He crashed to the ground. I watched in amusement as him and the children ressled on the ground. They finally pinned Jack and got off of him. He looked over to me.

"What, no help?" He asked.

I laughed. "Nope. It was cute and funny. I couldn't ruin their fun." I said.

All of the kids looked at me curiously. One of them turned to Jack.

"Hey Jack who's that?" A ginger boy asked.

"She's a new friend of mine. Her name is Brooklynn." He explained.

The children all looked at me and smiled. They ran over to me. Some of them started shouting names. Like, "Susan" "Randy" "Madeline" and "May". I tried to match their voices with their faces, but it was no use.

"Hey!" Jack yelled. "Don't crowed her… you might scare her." He smirked at me.

"At least they aren't beating me up." I said back. He rolled his eyes.

"What are we going to do today Jack?" A little blond girl asked.

"I was just gonna hang out with Brooklynn today, I didn't really plan anything. Sorry guys." He said.

"That's okay." Said the blond.

"Mabey we could play tag!" Suggested the ginger.

Everyone else agreed. Jack looked over at me. "Well what'd ya say? You wanna play tag?" He asked.

"Sure! Why not?" I said.

We started the game. "Randy and Jack chases first!" The blond said. "Run!"

Everyone scattered. I ran into the forest and hid. Everyone got caught. "Where did Brooklynn go?" Randy asked. I smirked. Jack looked toward my direction and started running towards me. I hid behind the tree. I looked again but Jack wasn't there. Suddenly I heard something from behind. Then something grabbed me.

I turned around to find Jack's smirking face. He had ahold of my arm. "You scared me!" I told him.

"I know I did." He said smartly.

He smirked at me and I glared at him. I found us both starring into each others' eyes. His eyes were so big and brown. They were beautiful…and they were looking straight into mine. I realized how close Jack and I were. We were interrupted with the children's taunting.

"Oooh!" Said the blond.

"Jack's got a girlfriend! Jack's got a girlfriend!" Randy taunted.

The kids laughed at Randy's little chant and chanted with him. Jack glared at them. The kids stopped their taunting.

"She's not my girlfriend! I just met her!" He yelled.

They all laughed again. Jack chased after them. I laughed at the sight. 'He's so childish,' I thought. 'No wonder all of the kids like him.' A few hours went by and the children's parents called for them to eat dinner. They all said their goodbyes and headed to their houses, leaving me and Jack alone.

"So…" I said.

"So…" Jack repeated.

"That was awkward."

"Yeah…. Sorry." He said.

"Sorry for what?"

"F-for starring."

"It's-it's fine. Don't worry." I told him.

"It's um… getting dark. I should get you home."

"Yeah." I agreed. Jack walked me to my house and knocked on my front door. My mother answered it.

"Oh hi Jack!" She said. "Thanks for returning her."

"No problem Mrs. McQue. I had a lot of fun today Brooklynn." He said.

"Me too. See you tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah see ya." He left and mom shut the door.

I went up to my room to find Agnes at the desk in the corner. "Oh back already?" She asked.

"Yep." I sat on my bed.

"So… did you have fun?"

"Yep."

"Were there kids?"

"Yep."

"Well goodnight."

"Night."

I drifted off into sleep. I knew I was still in my petticoat… but I didn't care. I was exhausted from the fun I had. I couldn't wait for the next day.

AN: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post in a while. I was kinda busy. My mum got a new job and works most of the time. I had to take up most of her chores. So thx 4 w8ing


	5. Water fun time

The sun hit my face and I opened my eyes. The sun was shining extra bright that morning. I got a new petticoat on. This one was my chore cloth. It was a plum color with a white apron and a bonnet the same color as my apron. Before putting my bonnet on I put my hair in a sloppy bun. As soon as I was done in Aggie and I's room I went downstairs to start my morning chores.  
I started with the dishes. Though I only put the dishes away since Aggie wasn't up. She washes the dishes and I put them away. Then I harvested the fruits and veggies from the garden. After about a half an hour everyone else was up and doing their chores. I was outside watering the garden when someone yelled my name.  
"Brooklynn!" I knew exactly who it was.  
"Hey Jack." I replied.  
"You wanna hang out again today?" He asked.  
"Sorry Jack I have chores to do today."  
Aggie must have heard our conversation because she came over. "I'll take over your chores, you two go have fun."  
"But Aggie-"  
"Look Brook you don't have that many chores left. I can handle it I promise. Now go have fun." She said.  
"Well if you say you can handle it then I guess I _can_ hang out today."

"Good, come on I wanna show you something." Jack said as he grabbed my hand. I said goodbye to Agnes and went with Jack. We stopped at a pond.  
"You wanted to show me water?" I asked him.  
"Adam told me how much you like to swim so I thought we could have fun in the water." He said.  
"Jack that's very sweet of you but... I don't even have anything to swim in and neither do you."  
"Just take your dress off." He simply said.  
"What!" I exclaimed shocked.  
"It's not like I'm gonna see you naked right?"  
"No but I'll still be indecent!"  
"Who cares? It's just gonna be me and you. I won't tell." He convinced.  
I thought for a moment before answering him. "Fine." I realized that there weren't any bathing suits in this time period, so how elsewould people go swimming? I took off my dress and bonnet, leaving me in that old fashioned underwear. I blushed a little knowing that I was in what was considered underwear around a boy I just met two days ago.  
"See. It's not that bad is it?" He asked. He took off his shirt and jumped in the water. I giggled a little. "Well what are you waiting for?" He asked. "Come on!" I shook my head, backed up and jumped of the edge of the pond and into the water.  
Jack and I started splashing each other and playing around. After a while of that, I explored the pond by myself. I eventually bumped into Jack.  
"Oops sorry." I said.  
"It's alright." He replied.  
I suddenly noticed the condition we were in. I was practically in my underwear, in water with a teenage boy that is topless, and am only two inches away from his face. Once again I found myself staring into his beautiful eyes. I quickly looked at his lips and returned to gazing into his eyes.  
"Jack?" Lizzie said. She startled us making us jump and I was no longer two inches away from his face.  
"Yes Lizzie?" Jack replied as soon as we jumped apart.  
"Mother wants you to escort me to my lessons. What are you doing?" She replied.  
"We were just swimming and... I don't know, it's not important. Let's go." He got out of the water and put his shirt back on.  
"May I come?" I asked.  
"Sure." Jack and Lizzie said. I got out of the water and put my dress and bonnet back on.  
"Brooklynn how come you don't have to go to tea lessons?" Lizzie asked.  
"I asked my mother and she and Agnes said I was too old for tea lessons. I mean, I'm nearly a woman." I said.  
"Nearly? You look like a woman already." Jack said.  
"How old do you think I am?" I asked Jack.  
"Sixteen?"  
"No silly! I'm only twelve!"  
"You don't look twelve. Well how old do you think _I_ am?"  
"Eighteen?"  
"Nope, but I get that a lot. Everyone says I'm tall for my age but I'm actually only fourteen."  
"Everyone says I have the body of a sixteen year old girl. Heck even one of my aunts friends asked if I was in ninth grade!"  
"Really?"  
"Yep."  
"How old do you think I am?" Lizzie asked.  
"Nine?" I guessed.  
"Lucky guess." She said. "Are any of your siblings my age?"  
"Well Adam's almost nine." I told her.  
"Really, good. Now I have another friend."  
We walked a few more minutes to a small building with a white fence. "Good day Ms. Overland." A woman greeted.  
"Good day Ms. Macklin." Lizzie replied.  
"Good day to you too Mr. Overland."  
"Good day to you too Ms. Macklin." Jack smiled. The woman smiled delightedly and looked over at me.  
"And who is this young lady?" She asked.  
"That is Ms. Brooklynn McQue." Lizzie said.  
"Well nice to meet you Ms. McQue." She said.  
"Nice to meet you too Ms. Macklin."  
"You know, I don't see very many girls around Jackson. Could you possibly tell me why you tagged along with these two?" She asked.  
"Well, Jack and Elizabeth were the first ones I met when my family moved here and we've been hanging out ever since." I explained.  
"Oh, well you two have fun on your little date."  
"We aren't date Ma'am. We're just friends." Jack said.  
"Oh my mistake. Have fun." She said.  
"Goodbye." We said and ran back to the lake to have more fun in the water.


	6. Staying at Jack's

When it started getting dark Jack and I got out of the water and started walking home. It was getting darker by the minute and we could hardly see each other. When we got to Jack's house I started to walk home when Jack caught my elbow.

"Why don't you just stay at my house tonight?" He offered.

"Look we only just met a few days ago. Don't you think it's a little to forward?" I asked.

"I insist. Come on it'll be fun." He said.

I sighed. "Fine." U gave up and followed Jack into his house. We were greeted by his mother.

"Hello Brooklynn! What are you doing here?" Jenny said.

"Jack invited me to stay overnight." I told her.

"Is that alright mother?" Jack asked.

"Of course Jack. But where will she sleep?" Jenny replied.

"She and I could sleep right here on the couch."

"Well…"

"Mother…please." Jack begged.

"Okay." She said. "Well do not stay up to late okay."

"Yes mother." Jack said.

Jack and I sat down on his sofa. "You know what why don't you tell me about yourself?" I asked Jack.

"Not much to tell really. I'm a fourteen year old mischievous, fun-loving boy who doesn't attract very many girls. You're actually one of very few girls our age that actually likes me." He said. "Tell me about you."

"Well." I had to think. If I told Jack who I really was…he'd think I'm crazy. "I'm the second oldest child in my family. My dad is still back in England getting the rest of our stuff. I love kids and singing, art and most of all writing. When I grow up… I wanna be a children's author."

"My father is a soldier." Jack said. "That's what I want to be when I'm sixteen. A soldier like father. But I don't think I can go very long without Lizzie. She means the world to me. If anything ever happened to her… I don't know what I'd do with myself."

I remembered my mission. It made me think what would Lizzie do without Jack? What would I do without him? I've killed many people on my missions. I really had no choice. I've seen the life drained out of some of their eyes. Some people at funerals must think I'm heartless… because I can't cry for death. I'll mourn, but won't cry.

"What's it like in England?" He asked.

"It's beautiful." I replied. We talked for a little longer. Then I curled up to Jack, laying my head on his chest and fell asleep. I could tell he thought it was strange because he tensed up a bit. But he settled down eventually and fell asleep.

AN; Hey guys! I went to see Meleficent in the theater. It was a pretty good movie. But I think Dragons 2 is better. Well thx 4 reading. And remember to comment and favorite. Thx!


	7. Meeting Mr Overland

I woke up in Jack's embrace. I could smell pancakes. Jenny and Elizabeth was folding clothes. Jenny smiled at me.

"Good morning Brooklynn. Jack's father is making breakfast. It'll be done soon. Can you get Jack up?" She said.

"Yeah." I looked up at Jack. "Jack."

"Hmm?" He moaned.

"Time to get up."

He yawned and stretched. "What's that smell?" He asked.

"Dad's making breakfast." Lizzie said.

He turned around and faced his father. "Morning dad."

"Morning Jack." He said. He looked over at us and smirked. "Who's your girlfriend?"

We blushed. "She's not my girlfriend! She's Brooklynn McQue, a member of the new family that moved into town."

Mr. Overland set breakfast on the table. We ran over and started eating it. I reached for some toast. Suddenly Jack's hand landed on mine. We looked into each others' eyes.

"Jack and Brooklynn sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes-" Javk covered Lizzie's mouth. I smiled.

We all sat down and talked and played games when there was a knock at the door. Jenny went over and opened it up only to reveal my dad.

"Your mother told me you'd be here." He said.

"Oh, you know her?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, she is my daughter. I'm Erik McQue." He nodded his head.

"I'm Jenny and that is my husband Randall."

"Nice to meet you." He looked at Jack. "You stayed here with a boy?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said.

"Hello sir I'm Jack." Jack introduced.

"Hi Jack." Dad said. "When are you planning on coming home?"

"Well-" I started.

"She can stay here as long as she likes." Randall said. "She's a sweet girl. You must be proud."

"Yes I am. Well, see you later Brook. I'll tell your mother you'll be home later."

"By daddy." I said.

After dad left Jack turned to me. "Your dad looks scary." He said.

"He's a real teddy bear if you get to know him." I told him.

We stayed at Jack's house for a while then Jack and Randall walked me home. I invited them inside. Dads eyes widened in shock.

"You're much taller than I thought my boy." He told Jack.

Jack chuckled. "Thank you sir."

"Oh hi Jack hi Mr. Overland." Mom said as she walked through the door.

Adam and Patton came running in, followed by Payton. They ran over to Jack. "Jack!" They said.

"Hey guys!" He started reselling with the boys.

I shook my head and laughed. Everyone chatted for a little while. Jack and Randall went home after a few hours. They invited us to a camp out next month. And my parents excepted.

AN; Hey guys! I'm at Atlantic City in New Jersey with my friend Mackenize. It's been a long drive from the middle of Pennsylvania but it was worth it!


	8. Happy meories

If you're asking 'Do me and Jack hangout 24/7?' It's a no. We don't hangout that much. I took a break from hanging out with him so I could do my chores. I helped my family for a few days. Agnes, mom and I were folding clothes until there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Dad said. He opened up the door. "Brooklynn! It's Jack!"

I ran to the door. "Hi Jack!" I said glad to see him after three days.

"You wanna go for a walk?" He asked.

"Well..." I hesitated. Mom and dad nodded. "Yes!" I said.

"Get her home by night." Dad said.

"Yes sir." Jack and I met up with Jenny and Lizzie.

Jack ran in front of them, turned around, put his hands up to his ears and stuck his tongue out. Lizzie laughed. Jenny giggled.

"Jack you can't have fun all the time." She said.

I shook my head. And ran after him. I couldn't find him. "Jack!" I yelled.

He came up behind me and slightly pushed me. "Boo!" He yelled. I screamed then laughed.

"What are you doing?!" I laughed as he started rustling me.

"I'm a bear and I'm hungry!" He said.

"Oh no!" I played along. He rusted me to the ground. He was on top of me now and I was on my back. After we were done laughing he looked into my eyes. I looked into his. Butterflies started flying in my stomach. His eyes trailed down to my lips. I realized how close to each other we were. I heard the crunching of leaves.

"I found them!" Lizzie yelled. "Jack Why are you on top of Brooklynn?"

"Uh…" He replied. "We were just playing a game."

He got up and offered me his hand. I grabbed it and he helped me up. I looked at my sleeve that was now torn in half.

"Ah man, I'm sorry for ripping your petticoat." Jack apologized.

"It's fine. It's just the one I wear for play." I said.

The next day Randy, the blond girl named Maddison, Lizzie, Jack and I went into the woods to play. Jack disappeared again.

"Where is he now?" Lizzie asked.

"Let's try and find him." Madison said.

We all went looking for him. "I found him!" Lizzie yelled. We all ran to her. Jenny came over when she heard us shout.

All of us were laughing. "Jack get down from there." Jenny joked as he hung upside down on a tree branch. He laughed.

"You're so weird." I said.

"Why thank you." He said.

A week later everyone in town gathered up for a camp out. All of the adults talked. The kids just sat around doing nothing.

"I'm so board!" Lizzie said.

Jack looked at sons moose antlers. "Then lets get something fun going on." He said. He ran over to the antlers and put them on his head. The fire made his shadow look like a moose. Everyone, even the adults started laughing.

"Jack!" Madison yelled.

"Jack you're funny!" Lizzie said. 


	9. Loving the mission

A month went by faster than you could ever imagine. Jack and I were running to our hideout. When we got there we crashed on the little bed.

"What did you used to be like when you were little?" I asked.

"The same. Though I actually got away with my pranks then because I was little." He said. "What about you?"

"Well I had and still have a big imagination."

"Cool." We sat up and chatted for a while. We laughed and looked at each other. I looked at his lips.

The next thing I knew…we both leaned in and locked our lips together. After a minute we both realized what we were doing and quickly pulled apart.

"It was meant to be a joke! I swear I didn't really mean to kiss you!" He said.

"Me too. But…you didn't pull away." I said.

"Neither did you. Did-did you like it? Kissing me?" He asked.

"Truthfully…yes. You're a great kisser." I said

"So are you." He replied. "You wanna do it again?"

"Yes." I smiled and we leaned in again. He lifted my chin with his fingers and our lips locked again. Our lips moved rhythmically together. "That was my first kiss." I said after we released.

Jack smiled. "Mine too."

"You know, I only met you a month ago and we already kissed." I said.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't think you'd let me kiss you."

I laughed. "I didn't think you'd like the way I feel about you."

"Well now you know." He said. He offered me his hand and I took it.

"I guess I do."

We ran to the lake hand in hand. I took off my dress and jumped in the water. Jack did the same with his shirt. We swam and played. Every now and then Jack and I would kiss. Jack and I were kissing when Lizzie came up.

"Jack?" He and I jumped releasing each others' lips.

"What?" He said startled.

"Mother wants you to come home for dinner. Brooklynn can come too." She said.

"Okay. Um…Lizzie what did you see?" He asked.

"Just you two kissing." She simply said.

"And you're not surprised?" I asked.

"No. I thought you and Jack already kissed." She said.

We got out of the pond and went to Jack's house. When we got there the food was already on the table.

"Hi Brooklynn." Jenny greeted.

"Hello Jenny." I replied.

"Mother can Brooklynn stay for dinner?" Jack asked.

"Of course! It's always nice when your friend comes over." She said.

After we ate dinner Jack invited me to stay the night again. I accepted. Jack and I started talking and having a good time. Jack crawled on top of me and leaned down for a kiss. I excepted his offer. He licked the bottom of my lip begging for entrance. I let him in. I opened my eyes having the feeling someone was watching. My senses were correct. Jenny was standing with her jaw dropped. I pulled away from Jack. He looked at me confused. I nodded towards his mother.

"Mom!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I was just going to fold some clothes. When did uh when did this happen?" She asked.

"Today. Please give us some privacy." Jack said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. Carry on." She put the basket down and ran out of the room.

"Now where were we?" He asked. "Oh wait, I remember." He leaned in and kissed me again. I closed my eyes trying to think.

'Is this not supposed to happen?' I thought. 'What am I doing?! I have to kill this boy! I'll just go without trying for as long as I can. Why does Jack have to die this young anyway? If its so important then Clockwork would tell me right?'

At the end of the night I fell asleep in Jack's arms thinking what Clockwork would think.


	10. Parents liking my first boyfriend

I felt something tickle my forehead. I opened my eyes and looked up at Jack.

"Morning Snowflake." He said as he gave me a warm smile.

"Morning." He kept playing with my hair. "You really can't stop touching me, can you?" I asked.

"Nope." He said. I crawled on top of him.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked him.

"I thought we could just spend the day together." He said.

"We do that everyday. Why don't you come to my house and spend the night?" I asked.

"Will your dad be okay with it?" He asked me.

"He should be."

"Well what if your parents don't approve of us?"

"They will. Trust me. They like you."

"Okay." He said.

Later on Jack and I asked his parents if he could stay the night at my house. They said if it was alright with mom and dad it was okay. So we went to my house.

"Did you have fun at Jack's house?" Mother asked.

"Yes and I was wondering if he could stay here." I told them.

"Sure. Why would you have to ask? You should know we'd say yes." Dad said.

"Well Jack and I…are…um…" I started.

"I kissed her." Jack interrupted. "I want us to be more than friends."

My parents looked at us. Jack took my hand to prove what he said was true.

"I saw that coming." Agnes said.

"Me too." Adam agreed.

"I didn't!" Dad said.

I squeezed Jack's hand, worried that my dad wouldn't approve.

"Do you don't want this?" I asked.

"I don't care. But if you hurt my baby girl I'll kill you." He told Jack. Jack just laughed.

"No he's serious." I said.

"Oh. You don't have to worry about that Erik." Jack said.

"Now that you're sweet on my daughter you call me Mr. McQue." Dad told him.

"Yes sir." Jack said.

"So can he stay the night?" I asked.

"No funny business." Dad said. We blushed.

"Dad!" I said.

Jack and I went up to my room. Jack grabbed my arm.

"Are you sure your dad wouldn't freak out if I went in your room with you alone?" He asked.

"What kind of question is that?" I laughed.

"I just don't think he trusts me anymore." He said.

"Don't worry about it. He doesn't trust any boy I hang out with."

I opened the door to my room. I went In and sat on my bed. Jack wondered in.

"Who do you share the room with?" He asked.

"Agnes. We have to share the closet too."

For the rest of night Jack and I talked about how things were going to be between us. Change for me was normal. Ever since I got my powers things changed rapidly. They were usually bad changes. But this one…was a good change.


	11. Jack asks me on a date

For the next 2 months, Jack and I hung out and played with our younger siblings. Everything went well between us. If we spend time alone it's usually in our little hideout cottage. It has a bed in it. We usually cuddle in the bed. I've never felt this way before. Jack compliments me all the time.

I know I can't get to attached though. If I do then it'll be even harder to let him go. There was a knock on the door. Adam got up and opened it. Immediately, he knew who it was for.

"Brook!" He yelled.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Guess who!"

I ran to the door. Jack gave me a big smile, which I returned.

"Hi Jack!" I said happily.

"Hey Snowflake. I was wondering…would you…like to go to the Winter's Ball with me?" He asked running his hand threw his brown hair.

"Jackson Overland! Are you asking me on an actual date?" I asked surprised.

"Well see…Ms. Macklin throws the ball each winter. My family was never invited because, you know, we're poor compered to them. But since Lizzie takes tea lessons now she invited her and her siblings…me…and I figured you'd want to go." He explained.

"Well when is it?" I asked.

"Two weeks from today." He said.

"Mother?" I asked turning to her. He smiled.

"I'm sure you have something beautiful to wear in you and Aggie's closet." She said.

"Then it's a date!" I said excitedly.

"Great! I can't wait to see you in your dress!" He said.

"I can't wait to see you in a fancy outfit." I said back. We both laughed. "Bye Jack." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled. "Bye." I closed the door.

"Lets go!" Agnes said dragging me upstairs.

"What are we doing?" I asked laughing.

"Picking out your dress."

Agnes led us to our closet. She rummaged threw it quickly and pulled out a beautiful, iris, ball gown. It had vine designs on it.

"Oh Aggie, it's beautiful!" I said.

"I'll help you with your hair and everything. I'm so happy for you!" She said.

I just smiled. My first date. It's making me nervous.


	12. The ball

/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&docid=BvjL...

(Hairstyle link is in blue.)

A month went by quickly. The day of the ball was already here. Agnes was fixing my hair and I already had my dress and everything else on.

"Can I look now Aggie?" I asked.

"Almost done…and…tada!" She handed me a mirror.

"Oh, Aggie! It's beautiful! Do you think Jack will like it?" I asked.

"Of course!" Agnes exclaimed. There was a knock at the door. "Oo! That must be him! Remember, boys like your smile." She ran out the bedroom door. "When I yell, come down."

I rolled my eyes. I never knew she cared this much about my first date. Oh my god. My first date! I remembered how nervous I was. 'My first date…with Jack. A boy that's mentally 304 years older than me. God, I might as well have a crush on a dead president!' I thought. 'Oh well. At least he's physically close to my age.'

"Brooklynn!" Agnes called from downstairs.

"Remember what Agnes said. 'Just smile'." I said to myself. I started down the stairs.

"There she is!" Mother squeeled

I smiled. I could see Jack was nervous too. He had an uneasy smile. I wanted to read his mind, but I wanted to be normal. Even from half way down the steps I could see Jack mouth the word "wow".

"Hi Jack." I nervously greeted.

"Hi. You look…beautiful." He said.

"Look who's talking handsome." I giggled.

He laughed too. I went over to take Jack's hand when Adam stood in between us.

"Be careful with my sister Overland. I'm a lot like my father. And I'll be watching you." He told Jack.

Dad put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "I think we can trust him son. We can trust you, right?" Dad looked at Jack.

"Of course sir." Jack said. He offered me his arm. "Shall we go?"

"Yes." I linked my arm with his.

"Have fun baby. And no funny business!" Dad said sternly.

"Daddy!" I shouted embarrassed.

Jack and I went to the ball together. Of course Lizzie was waiting outside of my house for us.

"Wow Brooklynn! You look pretty!" She said.

"So do you! Your dress in beautiful!"

236x/3... dress)

/down-hairst... (Lizzie's hair.)

We started walking to the ball. Lizzie came up beside me.

"Do you like Jack's suit?" She asked.

"Yes. I think he looks very handsome." I said.

"I told you Jack! It took forever to get him to put it on! I told him that you'd like it but he said,"

"Elizabeth!" Jack yelled.

"It's the truth Jackson!" She mocked.

"It's okay Jack. I think it's cute." I said.

"Thanks Snowflake." We leaned in for a kiss when we heard Lizzie's complaining.

"Eeeewwww! Gross!" She said.

We laughed. After a few more minutes we arrived at a giant mansion. We went into the mansion. The whole village must have been there. It made me think about the date thing again. I squeezed Jack's arm.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just a little nervous is all." I said.

Lizzie took Jack and I's hand and led us to her tea teacher.

"Hello Ms. Macklin. So nice to see you." She greeted faking an English accent.

"Hello Elizabeth. Hello children." She greeted us.

"Hello Ms. Macklin." Jack and I said in unison.

"My Jack! I've never saw you all dressed up before!" She told Jack.

"Well I wanted to dress up for someone special." He smiled at me.

"Aw." I said.

"Yes, it's always nice when kids are in love. I mean,"

"It's okay." I cut her off. "We're actually a couple now."

"Oh…Congratulations!" She said.

We chatted with a couple more people. After a while the orchestra played a beautiful song. I looked around for Jack, hoping we could dance. I looked but couldn't find him anywhere. I was about to give up when someone tapped my shoulder. I spun around and saw Jack.

"Ms. Brooklynn, may I have this dance?" He asked as he bowed and stuck out his hand.

"Of course Jack." I said.

I took his hand and he pulled me close. Our left hands intertwined. Jack put his hand on my hip, I put my hand on his shoulder. We twirled and danced. He spun me and pulled me close do that my back was to his chest. We started swaying. I looked up at him.

"You really do look beautiful in that ball gown." Jack told me.

"You're so sweet." I replied. I turned around and kissed him. He kissed back. I heard the snickering of the other teenagers. I turned around and raised an eyebrow while glaring at them.

"Don't worry about them." Jack said.

"Why are they laughing at us?" I asked.

"I don't know. But it doesn't matter. Who cares what they think about us."

"I don't care what they think. But Jack, back in England, I wouldn't let them treat us like that."

"what did you do to them back in England?"

"Um…" I thought. If I told him, he'd dump me. I was about to answer but Jack cut in.

"Tell me the truth Brooklynn. Just be yourself…please."

"Fine." I said. I looked at the ground. He lifted my head up by my chin.

"Look me in the eyes. If you look me in the eyes then I'll know you're telling the truth."

Tears stung my eyes. "You don't trust me?" I asked in disbelief.

"I do it's just, I feel like you haven't been telling me the truth lately. Just be yourself."

"I…I hit them. If they would start the fight I'd end it. I didn't care what they thought about me but if some insulted me or my family, I'd get them back." He looked down at the floor. "You're not mad are you? Do you still like me?" I asked worried.

He sighed. "No I'm not mad. You were honest with me. It's just,"

"I promise I only do it when necessary!" I cut him off.

"It's cute, Brooklynn." He said.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

He laughed. "It's cute how you stand up for yourself and others."

"Thanks." I laughed.

We danced and talked for the rest of the night. After the ball he walked me home. I kissed him on the cheek and told Lizzie goodbye and walked into my house. Everyone else was already asleep. I walked in my sister and I's bedroom and crashed on the bed. My heart pounded.

'He likes me for me.' I thought. The thought stuck in my head as I fell asleep.


	13. Talking about the future

My eyes fluttered open to Agnes shaking me.

"Brooklynn wake up! Tell me what happened last night! Wake up lazy bones!" She said.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" I laughed.

"Tell me how it went. Every last detail! Did he like your dress? Did he ask you to dance? Did you guys dance? What did he say about your hair? Did he like it too?"

"Aggie slow down!" I said.

"Well give me the dang details!" She shook me again.

"Okay! Yes he like my dress and hair. Yes we danced. And I found out something." I explained.

"What?! What did you find out woman?!"

"I found out he's actually a gentleman. He likes me for me!"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay first of all, Brookie, Jack Overland doesn't know how to be a gentleman. Second of all, that's great news!"

"I know!" I exclaimed.

"Girls!" We jumped to our mothers voice." You two are awful loud! Come down and share what all the excitement is about!"

We ran down as soon as we could. Our other siblings were sitting down at the table eating breakfast.

"What are you so giddy about?" Dad asked.

"I'm in love that's what." I said swooning.

"Love is a pretty strong word, don't ya think?" He asked like I was a little girl.

"Dad I'm twelve years old. It's not like a crush. I'm telling you I'm in love." There was a knock at the door. "That must be him!" I ran to the door and opened it.

"Hey Snowflake, you want to hang out today?" Jack asked. Usually he wears a white rag shirt with a brown vest over top of it and brown pants with twine tied at his ankles, but since it was cold he wore a brown cloak that tied around his neck.

"Of course! Come inside and I'll be down in a minute." I told him.

He came in and sat down on the sofa. I ran into Aggie and I's bedroom and looked threw our closet. When the cold months started coming in, the neighbors across the street brang me and my family some warm clothes to wear. I grabbed a nice purple lavender dress with long sleeves and a matching cloak.

cloak

As soon as I was dressed I rand back downstairs too Jack. "Okay I'm ready." I told him.

"Be careful Brooklynn. Watch out for snow storms." Mother said.

"We will mother!" I yelled as we ran out the door.

Jack led me to our cabin in the woods. He grabbed some wood before we went inside and threw it in the small fireplace. The fire lit up the room and made a cozy glow. Jack sat down with me on the bed. I snuggled up to him and he rapped an arm around me.

"When I get married instead of buying a house, I'll just fix up the cabin." Jack said.

"That's clever." I replied. "You know I already have some names picked out for children."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Well share them." He said.

"I have a few names picked out for girls. Felicity, Maybelle, Allie-Lynn. But I don't have many names picked out for boys. The only ones I have picked out for boys are Mordekai and Morris." I explained.

"Those are pretty good names. I have some picked out too."

"Tell me." I said.

"Nah, they're stupid names." He said.

"Oh come on. Please."

"Alright. Well for a girl I have Isis, and for a boy I have Iceland." He explained.

"Those aren't stupid." I said.

"The other teenagers in the town think they are." He said.

"Well then they don't know anything." He laughed.

We spent the day walking through town and just enjoying each others company. Jack returned me home at the end of the day. At night I found myself thinking about the future. Wondering who I'd marry and how many kids I'd have. I realized I was growing up to quickly. But then again, in this time period you could get married at the age of thirteen and no one would say a word.


	14. Reminders

I woke up in the middle of the night. I couldn't go back to sleep so I ran outside. I ran until I was at the pond, which was covered in ice. I threw a rock onto the ice to see how sturdy it was. the ice didn't crack one bit. I stepped out onto the ice, making sure I didn't slip and started gliding across the icy surface. I slipped a few times but I didn't completely fall. I was having a blast until I heard a branch snap and someone speak.

"You are in big trouble Brooklynn." Clockwork growled. I spun around to face him.

"Clockwork you should know you can't scare ghosts." I said in reply.

"Well then maybe this will scare you. You know you have o kill him, and now you've grown attached to him! How are you going to kill him now?" He asked.

"Can't we just let the boy live his life? And, I was thinking Clockwork."

"Oh that's never good."

"Can't I just stay here? I mean my whole family's here, and the love of my life, so why can't I just stay and live out the rest of my life with Jack?"

"Because the boy has to die!" He raised his voice.

"If it's so dang important for him to die then why don't you tell me why? And more importantly, why don't you do it yourself?!" I said back.

"For your first question, because you are not aloud to do this and for the second, because I don't know how to do it without making a mess!"

My eyes grew wide. "I-I'm not supposed to be doing this?" I said in disbelief.

Clockwork sighed. "No you're not. The Pumpkin King has strict rules about doing what your doing. But this will help you, I promise." He lowered his voice.

"Fine." I said. tears started rolling down my face.

"Now suck it up and do your job." He turned to leave.

"I liked it better when you didn't know existed!" I yelled after him.

"Me too!" He yelled back. "And if you don't do it, then I _will_!"

As soon as he was gone I ran to Jack's house. I got in front of his bedroom window, grabbed some pebbles, and threw them at his window. Each impact made a 'clink' sound on the glass.

"Jack." I half whispered half shouted. I threw another pebble. "Jack." I whispered again. He opened up his window.

"What are you doing out this late?" He asked in a whisper.

"We need to talk." I whispered back. He came right down away and hugged me as soon as he got outside.

"Hey Snowflake." He saw the tears streaming down my face and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Someone is planning to kill you. We need to stay away from each other so he doesn't find you." I cried.

"What?" He asked in disbelief.

"I love you, but you need to stay away from me. You're in danger. You're_ life_ is in danger."

"I'm not staying away from you. I don't care if my life's in danger. I love you too." He pulled me in for a kiss. I immediately rapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. When he released my lips I took his hand and dragged him to our cabin. We stayed the night in our cabin, falling asleep in each others' arms. I hugged him tight. I didn't want to go back to the twenty-first centery. It was terrible. I'd rather be in the eighteenth centery with Jack. I felt safe in his arms. And I loved to fall asleep in his arms.

AN; I know short chapter. Sorry guys. But my mom got a new job. Yay! so thanks for reading and again sorry for the short chapter.


	15. Trouble

"I found them! I found them!" Lizzie said. I opened my eyes. Lizzie and Adam was standing in the doorway of Jack and I's cabin.

"Crap!" Jack said.

"You two are in _so much_ trouble." Adam stated.

"Mother was worried sick about you!" Lizzie told Jack.

"We found them!" Adam yelled.

My family and Jack's parents came running into the cabin. Jenny hugged Jack tight.

"Jackson Overland, you are in _big_ trouble." Randall stated.

"You too, Brooklynn." Dad said.

(At the Overland's)

"What were you two thinking, sneaking out without telling any of us first!?" Dad asked sternly.

"It was my fault dad! I was upset because I had a nightmare and I wanted Jack to comfort me! It wasn't his fault!" I said.

"That might be true Brooklynn, but Jack knows better than to go somewhere without asking us first." Randall said.

"But-"

"But nothing Brooklynn! Jack and you **both** have consequences you have to face. Brooklynn, you are grounded for two days." Dad cut me off.

"And Jack, you are grounded for just as long." Randall said. "So say goodbye to Brooklynn for a few days."

Jack turned to me and hugged me. "Bye." He said.

"Remember, be careful." I told him.

"I will." He replied.

Mom and dad took me home and sent me to my room. I laid down on my bed thinking of how stupid I was.

"I knew this would happen." Clockwork said as he appeared in front of me. "Now that you're out of the way, I have a clear shot."

"Clockwork if you touch him, I swear to God, I will break your neck and put you in front of a mirror so you can watch yourself die." I told him.

"Looks like you're going to be some trouble."

"Hell yeah." I said.

And he disappeared.


	16. Ungrounded

"Brooklynn! I need you to go into town!" Mother yelled.

"Yes !" I called back. I put my bonet on and went into the shop I met Jack at. I grabbed some bread and asked the man at tge counter for a cone of sugar. Two strong arms grabbed me from behind, making me jump.

"Hey Snowflake." Jack said. I smiled.

"Hey Jack!" I spun around and put my arms around his neck. "I missed you."

He kissed me. "I missed you too. Luckily we ran into each other just now. "

"You saw me come in here, didn't you?" I asked.

"Maybe..." He replied.

The man put the sugar on the counter. "Here you go miss, that'll be twenty-five cents please." He said.

I put the money on the counter and took cone.

"I'd better go. Bye Jack." I went to walk out of the store when Jack stopped me.

"May I walk you home? It may be a small town, but it can be dangerous." He smirked.

"Yes, yes you may walk me home." I told him.

Our arms linked together and Jack walked me to my house. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Come back around noon. I won't be grounded by then." I said.

"See you then Snowflake." Jack said. I smiled and went into my house. I put the sugar on the table. Mother looked at me and smiled.

"Did you learn your lesson?" She asked.

"Yes, mother." I told her.

" Then you may go with Jack. I saw him walk you home." See said.

"Thank you." I said.

I ran to Jack's house and knocked on the door. Jenny answered it with a smile. "Come in Brooklynn!" She exclaimed. I did as she said and sat down on the sofa.

"Jack and Elizabeth were going to invite you skating with them. In fact they were just on their way to get you." She said.

"Oh, I didn't bring my skates." I told her. She laughed.

"No worries Brooklynn. You can use my old ones."

"Thank you ma'am."


	17. The accident

Jenny brang out her old skates for me. They were brown and had the usual silver skate. Jack and Lizzie came down the steps with there winter outfits and skates. Jack looked surprised to see me, but he ran over and gave me a big hug.

"Are you coming skating with us?" He asked.

"Of course! I just get to see you today after being grounded!" I replied.

We were interrupted when Lizzie pulled Jack's hand. "Come on Jack, lets go!" She said.

"Alright lets get going." Jack laughed.

"Be careful." Jenny told us on the way out the door.

"We will!" Jack said. Lizzie tugged on Jack's hand more. He looked at Lizzie, then smiled at his mother lovingly... Almost like he was saying goodbye.

We got to the lake and put our skates on. When Jack and Lizzie skated onto the ice, an idea popped into my head. Jack looked back at me.

"Well, are you coming?" He asked.

I smiled. "I can't skate." I stated.

"Oh. Then why did you come?"

"Because I was hoping you would show me how." I replied.

He smiled warmly at me. He skated over to me and took my hand. We glided onto the ice. Jack held me close as if he was going to lose me. I melted into him, my heart beating fast, and I looked up at him. He looked do at me with soft, caring eyes.

"Jack."

"Hm?"

"I didn't exactly tell you the truth." His caring smile faded. "I know how to skate, I just wanted you to hold me close." His caring smile came back. He kissed my forehead.

"Brooklynn, I've been meaning to asked you something." He said.

"You can ask me anything." I replied.

"Your birthday is two months away right?" He asked.

"Yes."

"And you're going to be thirteen right?"

"Yes."

"Brooklynn, I-"

"Jack!" Lizzie screamed, cutting him off.

We looked over to her and we could see the ice cracking below her feet. Then I noticed something else... the ice under y feet was cracking too.

"A-alright guys, take off your skates." Jack said as he unlaced his skates.

"Jack if I move, we both go under." I said.

"Jack...I'm scared..." Lizzie said.

"I know, I know. But you're gonna be alright... You're not gonna fall in. Uh... We're gonna play a little game instead."

"No we're not!"

"Jack this isn't a game! This is real life, She's scared... I'm scared!" I yelled.

"Would I trick you?" He asked.

"Yes! You always play tricks!" Lizzie shouted.

Jack chuckled. "Alright.W-well not this time. I promise, you're going to be fine." Lizzie sighed. "We're gonna play hop-scotch... Like we do everyday... It's as easy as, uh, one..." He took a step forwards, making the ice crack. He looked at Lizzie and pretended like he was going to fall, making her laugh, and honestly making a small smile appear on my face. "Two..." He took another step forward. "Three." He hopped of of the thin ice and landed by a branch with a G shaped hook on the grabbed it and looked at Lizzie. "Now you try. One..." Lizzie took astep forward and gasped at the sound of the ice. "Two... Three!" Jack hooked the branch around Lizzie's waist and threw her onto the thick ice, making him fly back to where she was. He looked at Lizzie and then stood up and turned to me. I smiled at him not realizing the ice was thiner with the extra wait.

The ice cracked more and just when I was about to fall in, Jack pushed me beside Lizzie and I watched the fear in his eyes as he fell into the freezing water.

"Jack!" Lizzie and I yelled as I ran over to the hole.

"Lizzie get help!" I yelled. She just stood there.

"ELIZABETH GET HELP!" I yelled again.

She took off her skates and ran as fast as she could. I looked at the water. I could distinctly see Jack struggling to get to the surface. I looked around and did the unthinkable... I jumped in... The water was freezing. I had at least four more minutes before Jack completely suffocated. I swam down to him and grabbed his arm. He pushed away. I grabbed his arm again and he pulled me close and gave me his last breath, then he pushed towards the surface. I tried to swim back and get him but something pulled me out of the freezing water.

I struggled to get out of the person's hold, and when my mouth was out of the water, I started screaming. "No! Let me go! He's still down there! He's still alive! We have to help him!" I yelled.

"Brooklynn stop! There is nothing we can do! He's gone!" Dad said.

"Shut the hell up! There's still time! Save him!" I replied.

Jenny brang me and Lizzie a blanket to stay warm. Hours passed by, but they didn't find Jack, or at least his body. Yet. Just when my hopes got up to just see him again, The firemen came over to us with a sad expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, but even if we _could_ find him, he'd be dead. But we didn't, we cannot find him... I'm sorry..." He said.

"NO!" I fell to my knees and waled louder than Lizzie. I got up and ran as fast as I could and ran to our cabin. I crashed on the bed and balled for hours. I cried so long that I actually fell asleep, wishing it was me...

AN; Hey guys, this isn't the end, there's at least one more chapter. Thanks for your support, even though I asked for some comments and only one person commented. To tell you the truth I'm a little disappointed in you guys. When you ask for comments on your stories I comment. And it has to be a good story because I got over 10 3 on it. So please COMMENT! For quotev readers only! fanfiction didn't 3 any of my stories yet so, yeah. But please comment ! ;)


	18. The funeral

The sun hit my face threw the broken window in Jack and I's cabin. I was hoping what happened last night was a dream. I looked around for Jack, but I couldn't find him. I heard a knock at the door. I got up and opened it, hoping it was him, but it was my dad. I went back to the bed. He followed.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"It really did happen didn't it?" I asked.

He came over and hugged me. "I know it's hard, but it happened. No one meant for it to happen, it just did."

"You don't know that." I mumbled so he couldn't hear. "Dad?"

"What baby?"

"What would you do if mom died?"

"I would do everything in my power to take care of you guys. Why?"

"Because, I don't think I can live without him." I said.

"The funeral is in four hours."

"They found the body?" I asked hopefully.

"No baby. We're going to bury his favorite things and put up a grave with his name on it."

I went home with dad after a few minutes. We stared getting ready for the funeral two hours before it was supposed to happen.

my dress

When we got to the pond where Jack died, I couldn't help but let the tears flow. The whole town was there. The women across the street from my house, The Overland's (of course), Jack's friends. The four men that searched for Jack in the lake (or pond) started burying a box. After they were done, a preacher started the funeral.

"The world is only so big," he started. "'Tis not perfect, but bad things do happen. We may not mean for bad things to happen, but they do, and we cannot stop them. Jackson Overland had his bad personas, this being mischievous, nosy, and , he also had many more personas, such as kind hearted, playful, cheerful, loving and many more. He was loved by many, and loved, many more. He especially loved his sister, whom he always stood by. He loved his mother and father just as much, and did everything he could to help them. He shall stay in our hearts, and will travel on as an angle, under the watchful eyes of the lord. a-men.

There was silence for a few minutes. Everyone was crying, especially the Overland's. Losing Jack proved to be the hardest on Lizzie. She loved him most likely even more than I did. She didn't deserve this, neither did Jenny or Randall. And Jack didn't deserve to suffer. And this may be greety, but I didn't deserve this either. I warned him... I warned myself.

But I guess I didn't prepare well enough...


	19. Epilogue

Third person POV;

"When will she wake up Clockwork?" Ashlynn asked, worried about her friend.

"Soon. But when she wakes up, if she mentions anything about that mission, tell her it was a dream. She shall never know Jack was real." Clockwork said.

"Why not? She obviously loves him." Kya stated.

"But Jack is a Fairytale creature. And you know what the Pumpkin King would do to us if he found out we helped the Fairytale creatures." Brooklynn moaned and stirred in her sleep. "Remember what I told you." Clockwork whispered. Everyone nodded.

Brooklynn sat up and screamed. "Jack!" She yelled. She looked around, she was confused. Who did she get back in her room? "What. The hell. Have. You. Done?" She asked.

"What do you mean? I called some of your friends and Clockwork over because I couldn't wake you up." Agnes lied.

"So it was a dream?" Brooklynn asked.

"Yep."

"But it felt so real..._ He_ felt so real."

The gang explained everything to Brooklynn as a dream. Personally, she didn't believe it was a dream. She felt Jack, his hand, his lips. It was all to real to be fake. As night fell she looked up to the moon and asked for another dream of Jack. But MiM failed to please her. But from her window, a bright light shone bright than the sun. The spectral boy, Nightlight, watched her sleep. He'd promised MiM he would watch over the ghost girl until her fate was chosen...

...To be continued.


End file.
